Sinister Flames
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: One little change sets the Child of Prophecy down a very different path. A much darker path. Winding up in a strange new world, he plans to cleanse the world through the fires of chaos. Minaka and Takami may have granted him freedom, but he owed them nothing. He just wanted to see the world burn. Burn with deliciously sinister black flames. [Dark Godlike Naruto]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Prologue: Betrayal

Watching the Allied Shinobi forces before him with contempt and mounting annoyance, Uchiha Obito took stock of the situation. The former Shinobi of Konoha had his back against the wall, so to say; his Paths, the previously deceased Jinchuuriki of six of the nine Bijuu, were all incapacitated and would soon break under the combined might of the Gokage.

The Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths had been scattered across the war frontiers as a result of Kabuto's blundering. The fool had actually forgotten about Uchiha Itachi, one of the Edo Tensei shinobi who managed to break away from his control, and paid the price for it with his life. Whilst this didn't release the Edo Tensei, and kept most of the resurrected Shinobi under orders to assist him, it certainly was a setback that left a bitter taste in Obito's mouth.

Thankfully, Zetsu had managed to salvage as much as he could from Kabuto's corpse. It allowed him to make a few adjustments to his final weapon and last resort, even allowing him to finally get a look at all the various secrets Orochimaru had unearth throughout his days.

That had resulted in a quick visit to a certain temple in Konoha, as well as the tombs of four very infamous individuals.

When Zetsu reported that Sasuke was heading towards Konoha, in blatant defiance of his orders, Obito knew he had to act. Using Kamui to appear before Sasuke, Obito ordered the younger male to return to the hideout until his part was to come. The brat, apparently feeling high from the feeling of power that came from his new eyes, attacked him for coming between him and his revenge.

He had been forced to kill him, something that still made white-hot anger flash through him every time his mind went in that direction. If only the brat had been more compliant with his plans! Luckily, he managed to cut his losses and take Sasuke's eyes from his corpse. The young Uchiha was of no more use to him, a factor that would only bring him more trouble than he was worth. Besides, with this development he could bring Project Susano'o even closer to perfection.

Granted, he still had his Zetsu army going strong, but there was just something in his head, a feeling he couldn't shake, that warned him about worse things to come. An odd feeling, especially when he still held the advantage in the war, but he didn't want to risk it. Against the wishes of Black Zetsu, he had spent several weeks merging Project Susano'o with Madara's enhanced corpse.

The results were terrifyingly glorious.

He grimaced when he moved, his shoulder screaming at him as pain flooded the area. His body was a wreck; numerous cuts decorated his body, with several of them deep and life-threatening. His mask had long since shattered, the discarded remains lying near the border of Hi no Kuni after a skirmish with Onoki. He had managed to kill the old man, but at the cost of his left eye. His legs were heavy and numb, undoubtedly a result of the Slug Kage's jutsu.

The Mizukage glared at him, her beautiful features twisted into a vengeful scowl. "Give it up. You've lost this war."

The Raikage smirked, his Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) crackling and surging around his body. "You may have put up a good fight, but this ends now Uchiha. I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with us!"

His Sharingan glared down at the various shinobi before him. "You think you've won? Don't be absurd." Despite his body protesting, he managed to rise to his feet once again. Chuckling deliriously, he stared down at the worn bodies of the Five Kage as well as his old friends Kakashi and Gai. "I won't ever give up. The Infinite Tsukuyomi will come to be, cleansing this world of all the filth that has tainted it." He smiled, the action clashing horribly with his facial expression. "Soon there will be no more wars. No more tears. **No more suffering**." He spread his arms regally, addressing everyone present. "Even if you claim my life, the will of the One-Eyed God will be carried out."

Senju Tsunade, the current Hokage and joint-leader of the Allied forces, stepped forwards with fists clenched. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I certainly don't care about it, but you're not going to carry out your plan." Palming her fist, she glared at him. "We'll stop you, here and now!"

The shinobi army cheered loudly at her words, with some taking the initiative to charge right to battle.

They were caught off guard when Zetsu exploded from the ground, latching unto Kakashi with a vice-like grip. The Copy Shinobi tried to throw the plant being off, channeling lightning chakra to force it to let go, when he felt fingers dig deep into his left eye socket. Two sharp objects pierced his heart, shredding through the flesh and out of his back.

With a tug, the sight of his left eye was gone. His right eye, wide with shock and incomprehension, watched as Obito slapped his original left eye back into its socket. "Kamui." With his two Sharingan back where they belonged, he disappeared faster than the Raikage could react.

**-Mountain's Graveyard-**

Appearing in the underground section of his base, right in his laboratory, Obito finally let the scream that he had been holding in out. Gripping his left arm whilst gritting his teeth, he maneuvered his way into the next room.

There, standing with his back towards Obito, was Project Susano'o.

Obito grimaced at the spasm of pain snaking through his arm. "Susano'o, it's time to-GURK!" He stared, disbelieving, down at the ethereal sword that was buried deep in his chest. He snapped his eyes towards Susano'o, who had yet to move from his spot. Connecting the sword to him was an ethereal arm gripping the blade.

'_Susano'o…he's been planning for this, huh?'_

The young man turned, revealing cold eyes that chilled Obito. _'Impossible…'_ The eyes of the Shinju stared at him, eyes that once haunted his dreams for many years. How ironic that he would be betrayed like all those he had betrayed.

"You are of no further use to me, Obito. You've done your part well." The darkness creeping up called for him, whispering sweet nothings in his ears as he fell. "I'll put your generosity to good use."

**A/N: I know this is confusing, but that's only because it's SUPPOSED to be confusing. The only details that I can give is that Naruto is not inherently good, and that this is based on a scenario where Obito popped into Konoha and kidnapped Naruto when he was a child. (In case you haven't guessed, this is a much darker Naruto)**

**The Sekirei flock number? Dunno, though it'll be somewhere around five I guess.**

**Will start working on the next story, the Return of a Legend. See ya.**

**Read and Review!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_Watching the form of his recently deceased master cease all motions, Project Susano'o returned his gaze back to the tablet before him. He cared not for the one who had shaped him throughout the long years, only a stinging and persistent cloud of disappointment for him. 'One would think that he would've expected this to happen…then again, he didn't have the advantages I had.' Still, despite that, it was still something he felt annoyed with._

_Obito, the man who managed to trick the entire Elemental Nations into believing he was Uchiha Madara and the main cause of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He had schemed, manipulated and betrayed several people, some of whom had been excellent and dangerous Shinobi, highly skilled in the art of deception and misdirection. Because of his wonderfully crafted web of lies, no one had seen his attacks coming, no one had seen the strings he had controlling them from the shadows._

_Too bad he never seemed to consider the possibility that Susano'o would do the same to him. It was almost sad how he had grown to consider Susano'o as a personal apprentice; had he been treated as any other projects, perhaps it would've been him lying dead before Obito._

_Ah well. Life goes on for the wicked._

_Glancing back at the stone tablet before him, the young man let his eyes reveal the truth within the illusion, spreading out the story of the Sage of Six Paths. The Uchiha stone tablet, a highly coveted recording for those who were able to pierce through the illusion hiding the secrets of the past, told the story of how chakra came into being, detailing the lives of Kaguya __Ōtsutsuki and her sons as they made their mark on the history of mankind._

_Glancing back at the corpse of his former master, he frowned thoughtfully. A moment later, he stepped towards the corpse and lifted it up to eye level. Peeling back the eyelids, Susano'o nodded as he saw the complete set of eyes within Obito's head. Forming a chakra arm using the technique that shared his name, Susano'o moved Obito's body into the palm of the ethereal arm and began to walk away to the nearest table._

_Placing the corpse on the surgery table, he pulled back the eyelids once again, revealing the still-active Mangekyo Sharingan that stared back at him. Stretching his fingers forward, Susano'o gripped the eyeball tightly and pulled it out of the socket. Ignoring the optic nerve that were still attached to it, he raised the eyeball to his eyes and smiled. "With this, I'll have yet another ace up my sleeve against the Allied Forces." _

_Reaching out for the special container designed by the Uchiha for this purpose, he dropped the first eye inside, giving it a little shake as it slowly dropped to the bottom of the container, before proceeding with the next one. Sealing the container tightly, he placed them on the table. "Zetsu."_

_The black half of the enmity known simply as 'Zetsu' calmly stepped out of the shadows, though there were several differences in his appearance this time around. He was wearing someone's body, that of the Leaf Jonin they had managed to capture thanks to the efforts of the deceased Kabuto. __**"Hai. All the preparations are complete; all that remains, is for you to evolve again."**_

_Susano'o quirked his lips. "Interesting choice of words…but the most apt for my situation."_

_Zetsu watched him stroll over to the surgery table and lie upon it, clearly ready for the operation to go ahead. Walking up to his side, the strange being slipped on a pair of gloves. "I'll start with the Shodaime Kage and work my way down to the ladder, down until the generation before this one. When you wake up, it would be most prudent to test your new abilities before walking down your path."_

_Susano'o closed his eyes, already retreating to the center of his mind. "Very well. I shall speak with you when I have sufficiently mastered the new abilities."_

_Time passed._

_When he woke up, Zetsu had already left, no doubt going after the various weapons and items that he would prefer to have now that he had awakened. He glanced to where Obito's corpse should've been, but raised a brow when there was no trace of it. "That Zetsu…you must've spent years trying to create a servant like that, didn't you?"_

"_**You have no idea at all, Child of Prophecy."**_

_Susano'o snorted, sitting up and swinging his legs off the table. Getting up, he raised his right arm, scanning it with laser-like intensity in a search for something only he seemed to know. A smirk blossomed. Channeling chakra through the limb, the smirk deepened as black lightning screamed from his hands, empowered by the might of the Legendary Hermit._

_Cutting off the flow, he made his way over to the small wardrobe he had and pulled out an assortment of clothes. Rifling through them, he picked out a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the Uchiha clan's crest on its back, and blue pants with bandages around his shins._

"_**Now that you have discovered the truth, will you follow the path Obito laid out for you?"**_

_Clasping the wooden drawer shut, Susano'o reached out for the coat hanging up beside it and snagged it. 'I have no intention of following the wishes of another person, Uchiha. Our goals may be aligned for now, but make no mistake. I follow my own path, not that which others have decided for me.' Slipping the garment on, he began to head out of the laboratory at a sedate pace._

_It was time to see how much Konoha had changed over the years. He would like to see what new things had been added since he last saw the village…burning with the flames of Amaterasu._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Takami-kun, hurry up! What are you waiting for?!" A slender, bespectacled tall man with tall and spiky black hair which was gelled to stick out to his side. He wore a strange assortment of clothes, which resembled that of most cosplayers yet strangely suited him, which included white gloves, black combat boots, a red scarf and a blue body suit. On his back was a small knapsack, though it didn't seem to be holding anything in it at the moment.

He gestured to the rocky landscape before him, his arms spread out flamboyantly as he stood atop the rocky ledge. The landscape was completely and totally barren, filled with nothing but rocks, sand and dust as far as the eye could see. Funny, considering where it had come from. "You and I are the first to set foot here, we don't have time for dawdling! Dungeons, go forth and-**GWAH**!"

A rock flew through the air, whistling as it cut a path through the winds before slamming right into his cheek, cutting him off from his speech. The force of the strike was great, enough to knock the man's head back. As he lost his balance, he struggled to regain it before he fell off the ledge, trying to avoid falling off his ledge.

It didn't work, and he toppled over the ledge and flopped haphazardly over the slope, tumbling down to land in an undignified heap, kicking up an impressive dust cloud in his wake. Moments passed in silence, the man laying down limply with no movement.

Suddenly leaping up like something had bitten him, the man rubbed his abused cheek with a wince, mentally weeping waterfalls at what his beloved Takami had done to him. "Damnit Takami that hurt! What the hell was that for?" He whined, cradling his cheek with both palms and gazing up at the person who threw it with puppy dog eyes.

The woman who threw the stone, Sahashi Takami, scowled at the antics of the so-called 'genius' whilst hefting another moderately-sized hunk of rock. She was only a few centimeters shorter than the man, though she was a good deal taller than most of the girls at the university. She was a beautiful young woman, with luxurious black hair that extended down to her shoulders. She wore a pale yellow tank top, which accentuated her bust, with leaf green pants that were clearly suited for rock-climbing. She had thick climbing boots, with a larger backpack than her companion. Her grey eyes conveyed all of her irritation to the man before her, glowing with a fire that had him stepping back half a pace. "Well maybe if you acted like an adult, I wouldn't have had to use force!"

The man yelped, raising his hands in surrender as she took a step forward. "N-Now hold on, Takami-kun. I was just-OOWW!" His left arm rubbed the spot the pebble had bruised, his mouth gaping at her. "You tried to hit me just now! Are you on your period or something?!"

It was at that moment that his brain caught what he said, resulting in him slapping his hand over his mouth. He _**really**_ needed a filter for the things he said installed in his system.

The renewed assault sent him diving to the nearest cover, a nearby cluster of rocks, and curling into a ball as best as he could. Takami wasn't slow to anger, but this was something else! "Takami-kun, I'm sorry!"

"FUCK YOUR APOLOGY! NOW GET OUT HERE BEFORE I LOSE MY SHIT!"

'_You mean she's not angry right now?!_' He whimpered. Hearing the assault cease to continue, the male wondered if he could get away with running towards the site of the mysterious object they had come to investigate before Takami could catch up to him, but dismissed it almost immediately.

Not only was she far more athletic than he was, she would have righteous feminine fury on her side to push her speed farther than ever. He shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him if he tried that stunt on her. _'I'd rather die than have her do that to me!'_

Quickly standing from his hiding spot, he struck what he thought was a cool pose, his arms crossed and his posture slouched with his head tilted to the ground. His glasses glinting in the sunlight, he gave a grin at the visibly annoyed woman before him. "So, what was it that you wanted to walk about? We need to get moving and produce some results, or the research team from Kyoto University will take over the investigation!"

Takami hefted another rock, clearly annoyed yet unable to dissuade the truth. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour, Minaka!" Her lusciously red lips frowned at her grinning partner, wondering for the umpteenth time how she had managed to be placed alongside the 'genius' of the Tokyo Institute of Technology. "This island was just pushed up from the depths of the ocean by a tremendous freak earthquake." She began, keeping her eyes on Minaka. "We have no idea how safe or stable this place might be. Yet here you are, acting like a loon, running all over like this is some kind of playground, throwing all caution to the wind!"

Minaka threw his hands in the air, as though using dramatic gestures would help his case. "I can't help it, Takami-kun! Just thinking about what advanced technology we could find, the secrets we could unearth and bring to light, the life forms that could exist on this remarkable island…MY COCK IS SO HARD RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, throwing his head back dramatically.

Takami just leveled a deadpan look at him. "And you wonder why I'm not interested in you."

Her words struck him like arrows to the chest, instantly cutting off his dramatic performance. Slumping despondently, he pouted like a little boy. "Oh, come on! Haven't you heard of 'not judging a book by its cover'? Why can't you just give it a chance?"

She rubbed her forehead, already beginning to feel her head ache. "Minaka, let's just focus on what we came here to do." She was far too uncomfortable with the way the conversation would go had she allowed him to continue down that road, so distracting him with their work would have to be done.

He immediately brightened up, the change completely contrasting the sulking schoolboy look he had been sporting earlier. "Right! Let's go!" Without waiting for any response, he charged up the small hill and began to climb.

Takami grit her teeth, her eyebrows twitching as he disregarded all that she had said about safety only a moment ago. Still, she resisted the urge to strangle him and just decided to follow his lead for once. Adjusting her bag, she run up to the hill and began to climb as well.

* * *

White. A never ending, endless background that encompassed the entirety of their existence.

Within this depressing plane of existence, two men were seated before the other. A board game was situated between them, the only thing separating them.

The younger of the two, who looked to be in his late teens, wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which was open at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Underneath, his chest was bare and he had black pants to preserve his modesty. His long, vibrant crimson hair fell to his shoulders, covering most of his right eye. "You're starting off like that? That doesn't seem so wise…"

The other male chuckled, moving another piece forward. "Ah, but sometimes it is best to attack first. Some may wait to strike while the iron is hot, but I prefer making the iron hot by striking." He had long black hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility and his eyes had markings around his eyes which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. "Perhaps you should give it a try sometime, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, moving another piece forward. "If you say so." They descended into silence for a while, the clicking of the shogi pieces echoing in the space.

Too bad that silence would soon be utterly shattered.

**A/N: Okay, this is where I'll stop. You'll understand when the next chapter is ready. Most of my attention is on 'The Return of a Legend' right now, so I promise to make it up to you guys with a more kick-ass chapter.**

**To those curious, Naruto WILL be forcefully winging some of the Sekirei he sees as useful. Having Obito as a mentor/role model means that he's quite an amoral person. Having Indra in his head only solidifies his outlook on life. Ashura IS inside Naruto, but they hardly get along when it comes to matters like morals.**

**Sekirei list is still unclear, though I do have some in mind: Miya, Karasuba, Yume/Musubi (depending on how I decide to play things) and Yahan are the ones I'm considering for now. There will be Sekirei that genuinely react to Naruto and those that he wings against their will. If you have any suggestions, then PLEASE sort them into those two separate groups.**

**There will be a lot of action next chapter, just so you know.**

**Read and Review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
